Rêve et réalité
by cassiewright
Summary: RPS : Dylan voit Tyler Hoechlin différemment. slash.
1. Chapter 1

Tyler caressait ses hanches tout en mordillant sa gorge. Dylan gémissait de plaisir tout en caressant la peau nue du dos musclé de son amant.

Leurs lèvres se retrouvent pour un baiser langoureux, sensuel.

Leur étreinte devenait de plus en plus sulfureuse, leurs respirations s'accéléraient, la chaleur de leur corps s'élevaient quand Dylan se réveille en sursaut.

Il était seul dans son lit avec une gêne dans son boxer.

Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir fait un rêve aussi sulfureux sur Tyler Hoechlin et lui. Bien sûr il trouvait sexy Tyler. Qui ne le trouvait pas sexy d'ailleurs, mais pas au point de fantasmer sur lui. Si ?

Depuis le tournage de certains épisodes et de ses rêves, Dylan se posait toujours la même question : Suis-je gay ?

Ça avait commencé sur le tournage de l'épisode où son personnage de Stiles devait tenir dans l'eau Tyler dans le rôle de Derek. Le corps de Tyler contre le sien lui avait donné des frissons plaisant.

La seconde fois c'est toujours avec Tyler quand les personnages de Derek et Stiles tombent l'un sur l'autre après être paralysé par le venin du kanema.

Deux semaines durant, Dylan rêvait d'étreinte passionnée avec comme amant l'acteur de Derek Hale.

Dylan se pose une deuxième question : Suis-je amoureux de Tyler Hoechlin ?

Ses sourires, ses regards, ses gestes.

Dylan secoue la tête. Il avait un gros, énorme problème.

Etre gay n'était pas un problème en soit mais aimer Tyler Hoechlin si.

Dylan va sur le plateau pour le tournage d'une nouvelle scène. Il entre dans la caravane de maquillage.  
Patty, l'une des maquilleuses s'occupait de lui quand la porte s'ouvre sur Hoechlin. Dylan ne peut s'empêcher de rougir. Ses rougeurs s'agrandissent quand Tyler pose ses mains sur ses épaules pour le saluer.

L'atmosphère était bizarre car Dylan ne parlait pas. Il avait peur de dire une bêtise.

Des que Patty le libère, Dylan part après un merci.

Il n'avait jamais été aussi mal à l'aise. Et son mal être n'allait pas s'arrêter. Il devait tourner une scène où son personnage et celui de Tyler sont très proches.

Dylan était heureux que Tyler ne puisse pas comme Derek entendre les battements de son cœur.

La scène tournait, Dylan s'éloigne de Tyler. Leur proximité l'avait réchauffé lui rappelant ses rêves.

Plus les jours passaient, plus les rêves devenaient chauds, sensuels, électrisants.

Dylan s'éloignait d'Hoechlin car être près de lui le rendait fébrile.

Un soir, après qu'il ait ouvert la porte de sa chambre d'hôtel, Dylan se retrouve plaquer contre celle-ci. A l'intérieur.

Tyler le retenait comme l'aurait fait Derek.

-qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait Dylan? Pourquoi tu agis ainsi envers moi?  
- tu ne m'as rien fait et je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.  
- Dylan.

La voix suppliante et les yeux tristes de Hoechlin le fait fondre. Sans réfléchir, Dylan l'embrasse.

-voilà ce qu'il y a. Depuis presque trois semaines je rêve de toi et je crois que je...

Tyler l'embrasse à son tour.


	2. Chapter 2

Dylan passe ses mains dans les cheveux de Tyler et répond ardemment au baiser de ce dernier. Tyler lui caressait les hanches sous son haut. Dylan se sent surélever puis coucher sur son lit. Tyler sur lui. Leurs lèvres toujours collées.

Dylan passe ses mains sous le haut de Tyler. Ce dernier quitte les lèvres de l'interprète de Stiles pour déguster la peau de son cou.

Dylan murmurait son prénom quand Tyler en fait de même.

- Dylan, Dylan

Dylan ouvre les yeux. Il n'était pas sur son lit, mais toujours collé contre la porte.

- oh mon dieu, je deviens dingue !

- Dylan ? demande perdu Hoechlin.

- est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de bizarre ?

- non, tu te tais juste en fermant les yeux.

Tyler le relâche et se recule.

- pourquoi tu me fuis Dylan. Je nous croyais amis.

- c'est le cas. C'est juste que… quelque chose ne tourne pas rond dans ma tête récemment, la fatigue certainement.

Tyler s'approche de lui, mais Dylan s'éloigne.

- tu me mens, ça me concerne, sinon tu n'agirais pas ainsi.

- oui, enfin non, c'est…

L'interprète de Stiles savait qu'il était perdu. Il devait la vérité à l'interprète de Derek, mais il se doutait que la réaction ne serait pas la même que dans son rêve éveillé.

Il s'assoit sur son lit en soupirant.

- Hoechlin. Depuis quelques temps, enfin …ce n'est pas facile à dire mais je crois avoir un faible pour toi. Je sais que tu es amoureux de Brittany, elle est merveilleuse. Je ne te demande pas de…

Dylan se pince la jambe, mais rien n'avait changé. Tyler l'embrassait. Malgré qu'il apprécie, il le repousse un peu trop surpris que ce soit réel.

- Tyler ? Mais Bri…

De nouveaux des lèvres coupent ses paroles. Puis un sourire lui répond.

- tu me rends dingue Dylan. Brittany et moi on se connait depuis des années. Elle m'a aidé à cacher mes sentiments pour toi en faisant semblant de sortir avec moi mais…

Cette fois-ci c'est Dylan qui coupe la parole à Tyler en l'embrassant passionnément. Il s'allonge attirant son futur amant sur lui. Avant de le pousser de nouveau.

- Dylan ?

- attends, attends.

Dylan se pince à nouveau.

- qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- je veux juste être réellement sûr que ce qui va suivre est réel, que je ne vais pas me réveiller seul dans mon lit.

Tyler sourit et l'embrasse tendrement.

- tu ne rêves pas.

Il l'embrasse de nouveau en l'allongeant.

Dylan caresse les hanches de Tyler sous son haut, le soulevant de plus en plus pendant que le baiser s'approfondit.

Tyler lui caressait la peau blanche et laiteuse du cou puis des bras de Dylan.

Leurs torses nus, les deux jeunes amants découvraient le corps de l'autre avec leurs mains, leurs lèvres.

Tyler préparait longuement l'antre de Dylan pour qu'il le reçoive sans trop de douleurs.

Les gémissements de Dylan excitaient encore plus son futur amant.

Dylan se laissait aller dans l'étreinte tout en empoignant chaque parcelle de peau de Tyler qu'il pouvait.

L'orgasme les prend en même temps. Tyler enserrait toujours Dylan pour lui prouver que tout était réel et qu'il ne partirait pas.

Dylan ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien.

- je t'aime Tyler Hoechlin.

- je t'aime Dylan O'Brien.

Après de tendres baisers, les deux hommes s'endorment le sourire aux lèvres.

Cette nuit a été bien plus belle que tous les rêves que Dylan avait pu faire et ce n'était que le début.

FIN


End file.
